


向着孤岛

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee, M/M, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 钓系记者绒×纯情（假的）大学生马
Kudos: 7





	向着孤岛

**Author's Note:**

> *porn with plot  
> *灵感来自那个海边的物料，“向着孤岛”是小九说的原话

突然开始下雨了。有多突然呢？突然得像你正奔赴一个目的地，此时一位逆行而来的旅人告诉你，那处已经被飓风吞噬了。那是你的家乡，你再也没有家了。

旅人是有着蕨类一样的头发，瓷器一样的肌肤，树藤一样的肢干。他眨着无辜的大眼睛，告诉你会跟着最后一班车离开这里，瘦弱的躯体，扛一个长粗的相机，裤脚卷起、大人字拖，像个渔民，只耳朵上坠一枚漂亮贝壳，说，哦这个啊，我在海边捡到的，好看吗？

好看，很好看，李马克看着他的脸，真好看。

旅人叫李泰容，十分健谈，酷爱撒娇。在李马克和他相识的这十五分钟里，他已经撒了不下三次娇了。李马克不晓得他是故意的还是天生的，“啊好重啊——”“累死了！”“怎么还没到？”这些再普通不过的话，都是拿撒娇的语气说出来的，李马克每听一次就要抖一次。

李马克跟着李泰容去了附近一个渔村，拖着用了五年的行李箱，走在坑洼的乡间小路上，箱子下沿被石子刮破了皮，李泰容看一眼，就说我帮你抗肩上吧，李马克一惊，见他弱不禁风的样子，紧紧捏着手里的拉杆不肯松。“别看我总是抱怨，其实我力气很大的！”他没撒谎。装得很满的大箱子，他一咬牙就举起来放在了肩膀上，李马克推脱不得，只好帮他拿工具包。

工具包可一点都不轻，但李泰容肩膀很宽，肩带做大减轻了负担，对李马克来说却有些累赘，背起来摇摇晃晃的，包侧挂着一只毛毡小猫，也跟着摇摇晃晃。白色的小猫已经泛黄了，也还是很可爱，黑豆豆的眼珠子，又大又圆，和直男风格的工具包格格不入。李马克盯好久，眼神随着小猫摆动，“喜欢吗？”李泰容问，用那种哄小孩的语气，李马克感到有些不自在，“不、不是。”“本来还有一只黑色的猫咪陪它，但是我送给一个非洲小女孩了。”“哦...”“你的眼神，跟她很像。”

哪里像？李泰容说不上来。单纯、滚烫，也许是这样。李马克看李泰容的时候也是如此，这让李泰容觉得很受用。他们在一个村民家中落了脚，李泰容说过两天会出去搭帐篷玩，问李马克要不要跟，李马克当时正在看回N城的车票，被这么一问便放下了手机，“啊？哦、哦，好啊。”在这里生活了这么久，也没有露过营。“家里就你一个人吗？在这边没有亲戚？”“爸爸妈妈都去世了，亲戚住在城里，我就回来玩玩。”李马克把半句“我和他们不熟”咽进了肚子里。“玩什么？”玩什么，其实也没什么好玩的，玩玩沙、游游泳，现在全都泡汤了。李泰容说还有可以去的沙滩，但要过几天，又问李马克要不要一起，李马克只犹豫了三秒就答应下来。

李马克并不是一个主动的人，也不会和陌生人亲密接触，但在李泰容这样体贴的帅哥面前，他突然有些昏头，匆匆答应下这么多事情来。那你呢，你来做什么？我来工作呀。李泰容晃一晃裤带里掏出来的记者证。所以...你去过很多地方咯？对呀，我刚从非洲回来。非洲是什么样？李马克问。

他问题多了起来。李泰容想给他留个悬念，说晚上睡觉的时候再讲，就拉他去吃村民煮的海鲜粥。海鲜粥很有家的味道，李马克抿抿唇，意犹未尽的模样，村民奶奶笑着又给他添了一碗。李泰容觉得他可爱得要死，结巴着说“谢谢奶奶”的样子，眼珠子瞪得大大的，谁看了都想要好好疼爱，嘴角还有残留的白浊，李泰容用大拇指帮他擦掉。果然，李马克惊呆了。李泰容把大拇指伸进嘴里——  
“等一下！”被李马克伸手拦住，“不要吃！”他用纸巾包裹住男人的拇指，很用力地撸掉。“做什么？”李泰容抓住他的手，很镇静地说，李马克涨红了脸这才意识到自己的激动。

“从我嘴上抹下来的、不要吃啦...”他讪讪地低下头。还说不会撒娇，李泰容在心里说，一边狂喜，一边克制住自己的表情，“我又不嫌弃。”“不要嘛...”李马克用很小的声音又说一遍，撒娇的意味更重，他觉得难堪，低头舀了满满一勺粥，一股脑往嘴里送，烫得他差点骂娘。但他还是咽下去了，过程很痛苦，非常痛苦地，他因为想要逃避李泰容的眼神，而吞下了一口滚烫的粥。他的喉咙里辣辣的，舌头像要肿起来一样，眼眶湿了一圈。

“你是笨蛋吗？”李泰容的神情严肃起来，对面男孩的眼角更红了。“怎么都不吹一下，是饿死鬼呀？”他伸手去捉李马克的下巴，李马克想躲，但不敢大动作，因为李泰容现在的表情可不是开玩笑的，像在教训儿子一样，掰开了他的嘴唇，低声说：“舌头伸出来。”

李马克觉得身上某处在发热。他极不情愿，但还是伸出舌头，因为怕李泰容用手指夹他。他因为紧张和疼痛后的麻木而控住不住舌头上的肌肉，此时正诡异地蠕动着，看得李泰容口干舌燥。男人伸出食指碰了碰男孩红肿的舌尖，男孩浑身一颤，把嘴巴闭上。他应该咬下去的，但他花了很大的克制力不去那么做，只是突然收回了舌头，牙齿不自觉合起来，两瓣嘴唇也自然而然关上了，夹住李泰容的指节。李马克感觉热热的液体要从眼角滑落了，他被李泰容深邃的瞳仁吸引住，不得不强忍泪水。他觉得李泰容那处很可能也在发热。

但他不敢确定，他第一次看见李泰容没话说的样子，只吞咽了一口口水，收回手，也没擦擦，沙哑着说“来喝点凉水”就伸手去够桌角的玻璃杯。李马克接过，是刚从冰箱里拿出来的冰水，他极渴望地仰起头，像个终于找到绿洲的荒漠流浪者，喝得很狼狈。为了缓解疼痛，他伸出舌头，让它潜进低温中，水流顺着他的舌沟流进喉咙里，李泰容看得见他喉结滚动的幅度，很大很大。

他怀疑李马克是故意的，就像李马克怀疑他硬了一样，李马克可能不是个好孩子。

当晚，他们坐在月下，李泰容跟他说自己的非洲的故事。天气很热，故事里的非洲更热，李泰容就去屋里拿出来五瓶冰镇的啤酒，夹在手指间的样子很性感，李马克想，男人与脸蛋极不相符的手背，爬满了虫一样青色的血管，用力时全在扭着身子爬，好像要钻进李马克的心脏里去一样。李泰容喝得很快，李马克不敢喝快，只是看见他在喝，就也想要一起喝，第一口下肚的时候苦喇喇的，他小脸拗成一团，李泰容没发现，他就喝第二口、第三口。

李泰容说起自己差点被原始部落绑架的事情，李马克听着点头，心思不知道飘到了哪里去，热意爬上他脸颊，胃里像在流血一样温暖，流着液体的不仅仅是胃，还有他勃起的下体。他盯着李泰容的手臂，肌肉线条分明，宽大袖口直吊到腰际，肋骨根根分明，李马克眯起眼睛数，越数越数不过来，头已经开始发涨了，浑身都燥热起来，“泰容哥，我好像喝不了酒...”李泰容被打断，“...那你还要喝吗？”转头看他，借着一点月色才看清他此时迷离的神色，“要喝。”“为什么？”“喝了、就可以跟哥哥睡觉...”

李泰容想要把手里的瓶脖子捏碎。不，他想把这截东西插进李马克不知羞耻的小嘴里，他很开朗地笑了，有种猎物上钩的喜悦，“谁教你的？”他凑过去，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，“嗯？谁教的？”“泰容哥、泰容哥。”男孩不回答，只叫他的名字。“可我还没把故事说完，其实马克你都没听吧？我要生气了哦。”“别生气...那你把它讲完。”“你坏了我的兴致，宝贝。”李马克被他叫得晕乎乎的，向后倒去，李泰容一手搂住他，“我们去床上吧。”李马克没答应他，因为这根本不是个问题。

他们面对面躺着，李泰容问他，想要吗？李马克点点头，李泰容说你能忍住不叫，我就帮你弄。李马克像鸵鸟一样把头埋在李泰容胸前，又点头，男人笑了笑，挑开他的裤腰，手像蛇一样钻进去，精准地捕捉到了自己的目标。李马克张大嘴，不出声，抬起大腿去蹭，蹭得很急切，不小心就把李泰容推过去，自己压在人身上。他用手撑着，留给李泰容动作的空间，李泰容一声不吭地帮他撸管，又一只手从他衣服下摆伸进去，手指绕着乳晕打转。李马克爽得挺腰，一面操着李泰容的拳头，一面撩起自己的衣服把乳头凑到李泰容面前，李泰容没想到他会这么主动，乖乖含住。

李马克开始哭了，哭得很隐忍，但还是被李泰容听出来了。他在李马克的阴茎上下了很大功夫，但他觉得让他就这么射了很不值，所以他问，“想用手指吗？”李马克一下就听出来他的意思，说不要不要，但他还是伸手去后面插李马克的屁股，那处吞得很快，“还说不想要。”

很久没戴耳钉的耳洞，突然被插是会紧的，很久没用过的身体亦是如此。但李马克显然没那么紧。李泰容因此很兴奋，手上的动作也快了起来，果然弄后面比弄前面更能使李马克感到快乐，他很快就射了，忍不住叫。只一声，他在李泰容怀里扭动着，发出小动物一样的呜咽，背肌暴起，很可怜地在抖动，但李泰容不打算放过他。

高潮的余韵还没过去，李泰容指尖就又戳着那一点，一下比一下用力，李马克挣扎着往后躲，要窒息了一样，上半身向后仰，被李泰容用手指顶回来，又痛又爽，他死死咬着手指，眼泪不住地流，头摇得像拨浪鼓一样，李泰容才收敛下来，轻柔地避开那处抽插。他躲着抽噎了很久，上去找李泰容的嘴唇。李马克特别喜欢、也很会接吻，不是因为有什么经验，而是他那张嘴真的很会嗦，舌头也很灵活，光凭着欲望就能做得很好。他体力盛、肺活量大，没两下就把李泰容亲得两眼发黑，被他按着腺体推开。他没工夫欣赏李泰容急呼吸地性感模样，因为他又高潮了一次，“不要了不要了——”他哭着哀求。“你出了很多声音，不是答应过我的吗？”李泰容扇他的屁股，巴掌声特别响亮，他又羞又委屈，却只敢说“我错了”，“那你帮我。”李泰容终于推开他，骑到他脸上。

事实证明，李马克的嘴巴真的很厉害。他含住李泰容的龟头，像含一颗棒棒糖一样轻松，今天白天被烫伤的舌头好像还肿着，舐去顶端的液体，就整根都吃进去，脸颊肉往里嗦，吸得很紧。他表情该死的纯情，李泰容想，有些愤怒地逼他做了几个深喉，惹得那人干呕连连，喉口急剧收缩，没几下李泰容就缴械投降，他伸手沾去李马克嘴角的白浊，舔去，这次李马克没制止。“我们什么时候可以做啊，我有套子。”李马克真是醉昏头了，才会在睡前说梦话一样问了这么一个问题。

愿望在野营那晚实现了。

李泰容做爱的时候是一头凶恶异常的猛兽，像他架在火堆上的那罐贝壳汤，高温而锋利的铁皮，撕开李马克的胸脯、臀部，他以最原始的烹法将情人钉在简陋木架上，是一块肥美的牡蛎，正在被烘烤、灼烧，大敞着自己最柔软、最美味的部分，扭动着，起伏着。李马克身子敏感，哪里吃得了这种苦头，从头哭到尾，手全程没从脸上拿下来过，李泰容说的话也不理，只知道不停地点头，李泰容问“疼吗”他点，问“喜欢吗”点，问“还要吗”也点。帐篷不厚，李马克跪着，膝盖随着李泰容的动作一下一下往下摁，身体和骨头都像要被戳破了，他哭叫着说要看着哥做，李泰容把他转过来，才看见他白嫩的膝上红了一片，像李马克此时被情欲染红的脸颊，看起来很色。这样的话，所有人看见马克的膝盖，就都会知道马克被人狠狠地做了吧？李泰容用手掌包裹住男孩受伤的地方，调笑到。才不会、谁会那样想啊！李马克反驳。

结果只能是被玩得更狠。李泰容像吸奶一样吸李马克的膝盖，李马克被他的表情勾引到了，拉着他后脑的头发往胸上扯。到这里，李马克的手都还是在脸上的，一只堪堪遮住嘴，那双眼睛被欲火烧得很亮。“马克，太贪心了。”他唇瓣抵着男孩的乳头，说，热气全部喷洒在那处，伴随着细微的震动。李马克抬高了腰，发出高昂的浪叫。李泰容强硬地掰开他的手，“挡什么挡，都没什么用，别挡了。”就带下来要他自己玩另一边。

李马克真是不知羞耻。这是他自己的内心独白。看着自己痕迹斑斑的身体，他不禁咬住了下唇。他要和李泰容做一些没那么色情的事。

比如手牵手去沙滩，玩剪刀石头布，输了的人被埋。李泰容于是被他用厚厚的沙镶在了地里，动弹不得。他不知道李马克想做什么，但李马克的眼神突然变得非常柔软，“哥，”他喊，然后坐在小沙丘上，俯下身去，亲了李泰容的嘴，李泰容没有闭眼睛。

临别那天，李泰容没出现在约定的车站。他没说去哪，只是在李马克醒来后，已经消失不见。李马克等他，暴雨又开始下，当日唯一一辆进城的车，溅着水花驶过来。人群浪潮一般向那个方向涌去，李马克站定，不很坚定地逆行。他渴望李泰容在海边等着他，或者在对岸，乘一匹小舟，带着他所有行囊，在沙滩对岸煮贝壳汤。

他走向一片开阔的沙地，看见李泰容下水捞鱼，身后白烟茫茫。他看见李马克，大喊，我——就——知——道——你——会——来——

李马克把手做成小喇叭状，也喊，哥！你是怎么过去的！李泰容没有回答他，只是一直说，你快过来呀！你快过来呀！

fin.


End file.
